Penny for Your Thoughts?
by VanillaEmber
Summary: 100 drabbles. 100 themes. KanamexYuuki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Currently, I have three on-going stories going on, and I've noticed that two of them are AU KanamexYuuki, and the other one is a ShikixRima fic. (Please check any of them out if you like, btw. ^^) So, even though this story will contain only drabbles, it is a canon fic based on the more recent VK chapters. Like chapter 47+, with some flashbacks to earlier chapters. I'm just trying my hand at writing drabbles, so it might not be as good in the beginning.  
Notes: **1)** The themes are gathered from different FF Net forums, some may be my of my own liking. **2)** Each chapter will be exactly _150_ words. **3)** This will be mainly Kaname POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

This was it. This was the night he had been waiting for his whole lifetime. Finally, he had the love of his life safe in his arms, away from all, if any, calamitous danger. This was the virginal start of a new life for the both of them and he was glad because of it.

He had waited for so long. Watched her grow amongst those fortunate humans for so long. Had been tempted for so long, and now, his patience had succesfully paid-off.

Tonight, they had arrived at the Kuran mansion. Led through the secret entrance, into the closed world she'd once inhabited. His dear girl had even let him drink from her freely, and the meticulous words that had escaped her entrancing mouth had gladly welcomed him, tainted or not.

This was a magnificent beginning he had never knew existed.

* * *

Theme: Beginning.

Please review. ^^

~Kagome873


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The night when Yuuki had wandered deeper inside the halls of the house, was also the night she'd learned how to properly use her fangs. It was something that had made me glad. The confession although, was something that had brought on a mild melancholy mood.

"Because even now, there's one chunk of my heart that's still attached to a link that I can't cut...one chunk of it is still attached to Zero...so..." She had said.

Fear of rejection had struck me then, but I then realised that if it was for Yuuki, I would do anything to make her happy. I had to understand that she'd always love me and would want to stay by my side, despite having feelings for another man who I don't favor.

She'd voiced these feeling afterwards, and made me feel very fortunate then.

* * *

Theme: Rejection.

~Kagome873


	3. Chapter 3

Hm. I'm thinking about putting the chapters as pairs. So if I update, make sure you read two new chapters. ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The first morning when Yuuki had come to his room, was a moment he could remember crystal clear. He'd been waken up by the sound of footsteps outside his door and was puzzled when Yuuki had apprehensively opened his door, peeking her head inside.

"I had a nightmare." Was all she had to say.

He had swiftly uncovered the satin sheets and got up. When he reached her he gave a small smile, and had gently grabbed her hand and closoed the door behind her. He had then picked her up and placed her on the bed.

Once tucked in, he asked her a question.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He'd ask.

She shook her head and turned to him, peering into his rich, wine-colored eyes.

Then bid him goodnight.

* * *

Theme: Eyes.

~Kagome873


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

The aura of purity of which surrounded her was bizarre. It is so very strange for a vampire -a pureblood nonetheless- to have such a fun and carefree glow about her. But she is special, and I love her for that. But I am not like her. I hold no air of pureness whatsoever, and have done many things for which any other humble man would not be proud of. I have deceited many and lied, made pawns and used them rigorously, and killed without second thoughts.

She is my sun, pure and happy. I am her moon, dark and mystifying.

She is shy but headstrong. When I am straight-foward and knowing.

She is considerate, and I, selfish.

Like the legendary Yin and Yang,

We were perfectly made for each other, to spend the rest of eternity together.

* * *

Theme: Yin & Yang.

~Kagome873


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own squat nothing.

* * *

I have to admit. When Yuuki entered high school, and I saw her again, I was a bit shocked.

She'd cut her hair. What? Why? I'd thought. She'd looked marvelous before.

I'd loved her hair the way it always was; long. I didn't object of course, because I knew that would grow back at least. Besides, she'd always look beautiful no matter what. The one thing I would've immediately objected, though, is numerous piercings. No need to make so many holes in your body to look like a full-blown rebel. I don't think I could every picture Yuuki with piercings other than the ones on her ears. I'd seen many other girls that were the exact opposite of her, and it wasn't the best sight to see.

But, it was truly a bit fascinating to see a fresh new look on her.

* * *

Theme: Hair.

Kagome873~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada.

* * *

I still remember when Yuuki was but a small child, still vampire, and inhabited the cozy, windowless room. The memories that had been made here were countless, and succesfully hidden from the outside world. No one knew that such a precious child was growing up beautifully here, nor did they realize that it was a pureblooded princess.

Though that all changed the sudden night of Rido's attack, and the horrible 'suicide' of Juuri and Haruka happened. That's when the small, cozy haven that we all lived in was shattered and Yuuki left that forever windowless room, into that cold winter night, and where her first human memory was created. That's when everything changed, and I was no longer called 'Onii-sama', but 'Kaname-sama'.

And now that we're together again, I won't ever let anyone else seperate us again. That's a fact, not just a promise.

* * *

Theme: Windows.

Kagome873~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. (I wish.)

* * *

Love. A passionate affection for another person. A feeling of warm personal attachment, being enamorous, and profoundly tender fondness. I've held a sentiment of love ever since my special someone was born on that fated day.

That same day really proved to me that their was such a thing as 'true love'.

So I have to say that I've been grateful to Juuri and Haruka ever since, and was saddened that they passed away while Yuuki was still at such a young age. No one so compassionate and amorous should lose such caring family members at the tender age of five, and forget the memories they shared.

So I candidly promised to take care and look after her, and love her from afar until she and I could be forever commited to each other.

Love truly is a powerful thing.

* * *

Theme: Love.

Kagome873~


	8. Chapter 8

Note: School started. Updates will come slower & slower now. :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Darkness. It was something that was inevitable in the life of a vampire, being that it brings a sure and strong feeling of wickedness. It surrounds each and every one of us, whether we liked it or not. The only one who I can say that isn't fully enveloped in darkness is Yuuki. Her radiant personality is not like what you'd find in other vampires. Completely the opposite, without a doubt.

She is a bit mischievous, yes, and when she has that certain twinkle in her eye, you know she'll never give up on her goals. I'm sure that a dark cloud will never ensnare Yuuki because, like I've mentioned before, she truly is a sun and nothing will obscure that.

And like the shining sun, she never fails to brighten the darkness that surrounds my world and bring me something called 'true happiness'.

* * *

Theme: Dark.

Kagome873~


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Corresponding chapter may be posted a bit later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

The feelings I had through out the ten years when Yuuki was living peacefully as a human is incomprehensible. Some say that time flies, but no, it doesn't. Even now, five years ago seems like an entire lifetime away when you're surrounded by vampires who will take the first chance they get at consuming you.

The times that I could get to see Yuuki were too little. Left with only reflections of my memories of Yuuki, living in the peace of what Kaien Cross had given her.

The man who destroyed those peaceful times made sorrow and anger build up inside me, leaving me in a house full of hungry vampires.

Yuuki was my sole hope, an angelic light, that guided me through those long-lasting years. After a long decade of just watching from the shadows, the peace had somewhat come back to us.

* * *

Theme: Sorrow.

~Kagome873


	10. Chapter 10

_Enjoy~_

* * *

A promise is a promise. No? It seems as though they are a part of daily life, with people making promises even when they are not aware of it. But then, what about compromises? Aren't they also made? Or is it just not as widely-spread as promises?

A compromise is a settlement of differences in which each side gives up something in turn for one main point. I did this when I told Kiryu to protect Yuuki when she was still human. And in turn, I had to watch an enemy be around her more than I could. He could talk to her for longer periods of time. He could touch her normally, without me having a say in it.

And what did he give up for that? Pretty much nothing. The only thing he really did that he was against was to listen toa few orders from me and that's all.

But, oh well. In the end I got what I somehow wanted, did I not?

After all, promises are promises, as compromises are compromises.

* * *

Theme: Compromise.

~Kagome873


End file.
